fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Balaster
Backstory *Currently a work in progress.* Purgatory is not exactly the most exciting place in the cosmos. In fact one would assume it to be almost as bland as certain modern era movies...well almost. You see there is an going war between heaven and hell was taking place for dominance of the realm. Let me tell you something this war was very brutal. Every where was filled to the brim with bodies and black goop. Lets just say it was not a pretty spectacle. The many generals in Orion the doom bringers side would come together to attempt to push back advancing hell troops. Out of many generals only one had the brutal edge that almost rivaled commander Orion. Well that is until Apollo the light bringer completely destroyed all of Aces troops. At this point it was a stand off between the two. Regardless to say after a long fought battle between these two clashing sides Ace ultimately crumbled at Apollos feet. Ace not wanting to go out without purpose decided to ultimately go out a soldier. With him being badly damaged and essentially drained Ace decided to use his last ounce of power to create a storm that would drive the wedge between the solders. That is until he was ultimately knocked out by Orion from behind. After a brief exchange between Apollo and Orion, Orion takes Ace to the base at lightning speeds. With that Ace was indebted to Orion who saved his life. This was when Ace respected Orion as a leader to his troops. After century's of hard battles between the two sides, finally Apollo and Orion decided to cease fire when the war itself was threatening the human world itself. This was known as the Ogga treaty... Nice name. Anyway it dubs that Purgatory shall be divided among both heaven, hell and the human world. While the treaty did hold up it did make Ace questioned the point of the war in the first place being that all his comrades lives were lost just for nothing being done and at this point it started to bottle him up. It didn't help that Orion was seemingly buddy buddy with Apollo. So Ace decided to commit treason with military might in order for heaven to finally have its purification extend to all realms. Likewise to say it did not go well as his rebel troops were single handily dispatched by a lone Orion who caught wind of this act via a spy. A major confrontation underwent between Ace and Orion as Orion completely curb stomped and nullified all of Aces attacks with relative ease. With Ace nearly on the ground Orion could of easily dispatched of him however his code of honor did get the best of him that day and Orion could not bear to see his best general die by his hands so instead he used a binding spell to banish Ace into the human world. That day Ace came at a halting realization. At first Ace grew to despise the mortals that dare to disrespect the ground so thoughtlessly burrowed in. He decided that humanity should be destroyed and was on the verge of actually going through it however as he attended an empty city he noticed a large back watered beast. Ace initially brushed it off as it dashed toward him or so it seemed as Ace noticed a 4 year old gold holding on to a stuffed bear. As the beast made a gurgling sound it dashed toward the girl and the girl prepared for impact... Well this is the part where I tell you Ace saved the girl and lives happy ever after... Well not exactly. Instead a adolescent women with a eye patch stopped the beast dead in its tracks and cracked its neck. At this point she comforts the traumatized girl that is until she notices Aces seemingly blank eyes. Now Remy introduces herself and notices a disdain in Aces eyes. Ace would of brushed it off as nothing important but there was something to her that Ace notices. A feint but noticeable spirit in her. Amused Ace decided to attend to Mary whim just to muse himself. "Well what the hell are you waiting for a kiss on the check lets go find this poor girls parents or I will kick your ass all the way to Australia." Nice first impressions as Ace was seemingly seemed blank. As they ventured off into the unknown finding this girl Ace exchanges something to the girl "Hmph humans and their loyalty's." The girl ever so elegantly creeped behind Mary. " Man whats with that stick up your arse?" Ace then remarks "Oh absolutely nothing apart from the part that I was ridiculed and shamed during the time of war between me and my comrades only for the leader whom I respected to shun me for only wanting what was best for our brethren and he banished me to this forsaken land!" Ace was inept for a moment as Mary seemingly closes her eye and mutters something under her breath. Just as Aces *Amazing* social skills are peaking something burrows out of the ground three meters away from them. Appearance and Personality At first glance Ace may seem to be empty and and distant and you wouldn't exactly be far off. He seems to have a one track mind of reading and classical music. Gees his personality is the equivalent of a wet rag... But however Ace does seem to have his secret side to him. The secret fourth dimensional side of a penny. Its his empathy. He can relate to the pain of loss and correspond with being distant. After his little first adventure with Mary he developed a small sense of righteous that's sometimes outlived. He also seems to have this loyalty to his friends though this leads to more wrong then good... he does have well intentions... sometimes. Ace often runs away from his past and seeks to rectify his many wrongs to humanity by trying to be a generally good person which doesn't pan out to well sometimes. When Ace is not listening to classic works of music he usually trains for the inevitable war that will resurface between heaven and hell. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Name: Ace Balaster Origin: Angelic fire. Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years old Classification: Angel Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Hinted to be cancer Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 120 lbs. Height: 6-4 Likes: Classical music, reading literature and the occasional popcorn Dislikes: Rap, death, fire and time travel movies Eye Color: Black. Hair Color: White Hobbies: '''Reading literature, Climbing mountains, Listening to classical music and gardening. '''Values: Literature, classical music, honor, his acquaintances and chivalry. Martial Status: Single. Status: Alive Affiliation: Apollo(Arch enemy and the bane of his existence.) Orion(Former commander) and Remy(Frienemys.) Themes: 'When Ace enters the battle field: One chance When Ace gets serious: Elevator of world damnation. When Ace decides to dominate a battle: War. Berserk Ace Theme: Madness Blood lusted Berserk theme: Fallen grace Combat Statistics 'Tier: 7-B to 7-A at his peak. High 7-A via berserk angelic rage''' | At least '''6-C '''via weather manipulation. '''Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High which can become Mid if he loses all his stamina, Enhanced Senses (His senses are several of times better then an enhanced human.), Flight, Danmaku (He usually spams fast moving ice pellets at his opponents to keep a distance and utilizes energy blasts.), Portal Creation (This acts like worm holes as he mentally summons them to reflect attacks back to his opponents or to project his attacks to his opponents.), Acausality, Immortality (Types 1 and 4.), Bloodlust, Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Willpower Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Stop (For about 10 seconds which afterwards has a 30 second cool down.) Pyrokinesis , Air Manipulation, Super Hearing, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Paradox Immunity, Weather Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Astral Projection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, and minor combat precognition. Berserk Mode via Berserk Angelic rage. Immunity's to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul.), Absolute Zero, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the gravitational pull of the sun.), Matter Manipulation (At a sub atomic level.) Fate Manipulation. With hellfall he can is immune to Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation. Time Stop and resistances to other timestops (He can move one meter within others time stops and is conscious during that period.) Curse Manipulation(how that works is he can basically degrade his opponents passive ability to 50% of their maximum capacity at the cost of his stamina..) resistant to Death Manipulation (Due to being an angelic embodiment he is immune to any outside "magical" and unnatural deaths however he can still die in the line of battle in straight forward combat)., Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: City level to mountain level ('''Ace's can usually tank the epicenter of nuclear bombs level attacks as a byproduct of his attacks. His fellow mid leveled angels easily has enough power to harm angelic beings who devastate entire cites overtime casually. At one point he even fought a highly suppressed Orion who could easily destroy the largest mountains at his whim.) Ace can negate durability via phasing through his opponents organs and crushing them.|Possibly higher''' in his berserk angelic rage.| At least Island level via weather manipulation. '(The clouds themselves covers the entirety of an island as acidic rain pours down and overtime it completely destroys an island.) This can somewhat ignore conventional durability via acidic nature. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions '''(Ace far surpasses mach 1000 and can react and dodge rapid consecutive punches from a suppressed Orion.) '''Possibly higher (Much faster in the hypersonic to an unknown degree. Lifting Strength: Class M| Class T 'Lifted a mountain being crushed into him and threw it within a ten mile radius casually. 'Striking Strength: City level to Mountain level at his peak. (Comparable to most mid level angels and managed to make a suppressed Orion somewhat react to his attacks. The same Orion who tanked crashing over a mountain which the force of that blow destroyed the said mountain and was mostly uninjured.) Possibly higher (In his Berserk angelic rage he forced Orion to take him less casual due to Aces rising pool of power.) Durability: Mountain level (Tanked Orion's suppressed attacks.) At least Mountain level (Much stronger then before) Aces regeneration makes it very difficult to put him down. Stamina: Moderately high- He can usually preform at mass efficiency for 24 hours straight with no signs of tiring however taking consecutive damage and utiilizing powerful techniques can slow him down. Range: Standard melee range. Town level with ranged attacks. Island level range via weather manipulation. Universal via time stop. Standard Equipment: Hellfall headphones. These headphones are always with him twenty four seven. When he doesn't use them to listen to such classical works of fiction it usually shields him from mind,sound and illusion haxs due to being an enchanted object. What makes the hellfall headphones more unique however is they are indestructible to nearly everything with the exception of a few magical ailments. Intelligence: Super genius. While Ace was a general to the whim of Orion and has the reputation of being brutal in combat his expertise goes outside of that. On top of having 500 years of fighting experience he is undoubtedly a wise shogun as well as being dreadfully tactful. He does however struggle with complex emotions of most mortal people.| Animalistic''' within his Berserk angelic rage as he become a feral beast. '''Weaknesses: Ace usually refrains from going all out unless deemed necessary. Ace takes extra damage to fire based attacks and he is infamous of being overly analytical in most fights and often overlooks simple solutions to a problem due to being judgmental. Ace takes honor a little to far allowing opponents in the mist of battle to power up if they pose no threat to him at their current state. Fully using his weather manipulation to kill his opponents takes away the majority of his stamina after extended use. If his hellfall headphones are somehow removed he loses his resistances to mind, illusion and sound manipulation. Ace himself is not immune to the effects of his acid rain however given his regeneration he can somewhat cope with this. While Aces angelic berserk rage makes him very stronger it reduces his high IQ to an Animalistic''' that loses most of his use of abilities in this state with the exception of his regeneration, Enhanced senses, electricity manipulation, bloodlust and his Immunity's and he also loses most of his stamina leaving him exhausted. If Ace were to somehow lose all his stamina his High regeneration would be greatly reduced to the mid range. '''Feats: '''A casual Ace has enough power to rival a nuclear warhead. A blood lusted Ace shrugged off having his entire face being burned of and being impaled in 4 different spots in his organs. Ace dodged a mach 5000 battle plane casually. Ace was fast enough to grab an artifact without making enhanced super soldiers notice. The same ones with enhanced eyes were trained to track a fly going mach 6500. In his Berserk mode he tanked having a mountain crushed unto him and then proceeded to lift it with extreme ease. '''Note: Ace will get some edits when I advance the story a little further. (Assuming I don't get lazy with this.) Notable Attacks and Techniques Pershing Glacial Chiller's- 'This is pretty self explanatory as Ace fires ice pellets at his opponent usually for some damage or keeping a distance. He usually spams this as a means of a placebo for rapid strikes. '''Telepathy-' While not exactly an attack Ace usually utilizes this as a means of feeling out his opponents opponents to better grasp the best tactical choice depending on their composure. '''Weather manipulation.- '''With his hands and eyes glowing he creates a defensive barrier and seemingly calls upon the gods as clouds seemingly covers an entire island and creates massive acidic rain with enough power to destroy an entire island however this attack is his trump card and leaves him stationary and leaves him completely exhausted once its over. Another thing to note is if Ace gets hit with a strong enough attack he the clouds will vanish like thin air. On the plus side it leaves his stamina half depleted if the attack is canceled out. ' '''Willpower manipulation-' This allows Ace to slowly absorb and siphon off the willpower of his opponents and adds it to his very own albeit "limited" emotional conducts. This would mean he slightly amplify his attacks and reduces the motivation of the opponent. The downside is if the person in question very tenacious then it would take as long as 1 hour to completely siphon off willpower making it non combat applicable.. Flickering Thunder Fusion- '''This is a combination of electricity and force field manipulation as he encases the opponent in a force field then he shocks them into oblivion. '''Erasing Waterspout- Ace attacks using his water manipulation to cause sprouts of water to rise of from the ground up. The pressure of these water sprouts is so powerful it can decimates entire city's and even mountains. Afterimage creation- Using this attack Ace can preform various feints and basic fake outs to his opponent. Intangibility- With a snap of his fingers Ace becomes momentary intangible to all attacks. He can turn on and off his intangibility however it requires a calm mind during the mist of battle and the time Ace is left intangible is only for 5 seconds each time however he can preform feats like phasing through someones organs while at intangible and crush them although he cannot do this while in stopped time... Temporal Siege- '''This is one of Aces trump card as he utilizes time manipulation to in snare opponents in a ten second time stop. With the exceptions of Intangibility Ace can utilize all of is attacks and move freely within the time stop weather it be a ora ora combo (Hey shameless jojo reference...) or place well momentum based attacks for more combos. The only flaw with the time stops is it does drain Ace quite a bit and that it has a thirty second cool down. '''Chopping bloody Lance- Utilizing blood manipulation Ace mid battle cuts off his own arm as a 3 meter long blood based lance replaces his arm allowing for some flexible piercing attacks. As a passive if the lance draws one pint of blood it is able to add three seconds to Aces time stops for and speeds Ace up by 1.5 times however the timestop passive can be used only once and the speed buff lasts three minutes. Bloodlust- '''In the heat of battle when ever Ace faces an opponent that would be a threat to him or his surrounding opponents his eyes glows white as he loosens his grip on his limiters allowing him to reach his peak while not caring for the lives of his opponents becoming cold blooded towards them however this usually diminishes his stamina rapidly. '''Lance Chaser Cyclone- '''Similar to Glacial Chiller's Ace can summon mini air based cyclones with enough force to push back mid level angels as they float around Aces front body and Ace then points at his opponents and they fire at hyper sonic speeds. Unlike His Glacial chillers however these lances oddly enough don't pierce the opponents but rather forms an area of effect attack pushing and staggering opponents with pure wind alone. '''Thor Blazing Touch- '''Utilizing a strong mix of Afterimage, pure speed and electricity manipulation Ace electrifies both his index fingers and attempts to steadily proceed to shock his opponents with seemingly mild weak bolts of lightning at their pressure points. The thing is however for every successful pressure point struck it would stun the opponent for two whole seconds. Then as the final frontier Ace raises his hands and bolts of lighting come charging down regardless of the weather and then precedes to go charging to the stunned enemy and thrusts them into the gut pushing the flabbergasted opponent back. '''Punch Infernal Bashing Reaction- '''Ironically despite fire being one of Aces weaknesses he can imbue his fists with fire creating a barrage of punches in afterimage mode dealing extra fire damage. When finished Ace then rips both his hands and regenerates two new ones in an instant. '''Guardian Battler View Shield- '''Summoning an astral energy shield this can guard him from further harm from spiritual and energy based attacks completely reducing the damage of attacks to less then twenty percent however Ace can't move while the shield it active. '''Berserk angelic rage- '''While sometimes not applicable if an opponent notably makes Ace very angry and rubs him off the wrong way or if they push him to his breaking point Ace will unconsciously enter a berserk mode as he is covered in red aura that spreads across him in a three meter radius he becomes way stronger and faster then before but becomes feral in the process as he becomes a crazed animal with immense raw power. This form has been known to last at most six minutes and when finished it leaves Ace with 15% of his stamina as another drawback. Although not really an attack it has Ace with icy vapor freezing behind him with an introduction to the battle and with each breathing step the floor itself freezes and then is followed by astral wings that flaps with binding light and makes the ice instantly disappear. It really has no use other then looking completely bad ass. '''Key: Base | Berserk Angelic Rage | Weather manipulation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Despite having an eager distaste for rap Ace does at least respect the tempo. Ace is inspired by Castiel from supernatural. Originally Ace was going to have withered wings for the more fallen angel rendition. Oddly enough Ace does not remember his origins or even his birthplace in canon. Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fallen Angels Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acid Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Acausal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users